The present invention relates generally to valve systems, and particularly to a valve system that may be utilized in pressure testing tubing, such as a tubing string deployed in a wellbore for the production of fluids.
In pressure testing tubing, such as tubing strings utilized in downhole applications, current techniques tend to be relatively expensive and/or time-consuming. In a technique, a plug is run through the tubing on, for example, wireline, slick line or coil tubing, and deployed towards the bottom of the tubing string. A pressure test is conducted on the tubing, and then another run must be made to retrieve the plug.
Additionally, it is often necessary to test the tubing at several different depths. This, of course, requires multiple runs to set and remove the plug from the tubing. Other systems, such as sleeve valves, have been utilized, but the various other systems require substantial expense and/or substantial time-consuming intervention during deployment of the tubing.
The present invention features a valving technique for pressure testing tubing, such as tubing deployed in a wellbore for the production of one or more desired fluids.